Nakamura Rio fall in love with Karma Akabane!
by Kaga Natsuko
Summary: "I think i fall in love with Karma..really..(blush)"
1. Senyum Karma

Ara : Tsuuu,aku mau buat cerita lagi lho (◕ᴗ◕✿)

Atsu :Yang kemarin emangnya siap –-"?

Ara:itu bisa nanti kan =3=

Atsu:K-kamu -*!

Rio:*melihat kayano sedang senyam senyum*aheeeeemmmm

Kayano:ehhh kau kenapa Rio?! *terkejut*

Rio:heh aku juga bosan,Kayano,apa yang kamu pikirin tadi?

Kayano:bukan apa-apa sepertinya...begitu *blush*

Karma datang ke arah mereka

Karma:Ada apa ini?girl stuff kah?

Rio:nee..nee..Karma..liatlah muka gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta ini *senyum iblis*

Karma:mungkinkah karena cowok ini?*menunjukan foto Nagisa ciuman dengan Kayano*

Kayano:*blush*oiii kaliannn!jangan membuat pikiranku kacau *mulai pusing*

Karma dan rio: (heheh cinta itu indah ya)

Rio:ahh Karma ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu *menarik tangan Karma*

Karma:oiii kenapa tarik tangan

Rio:Kita harus membantu dia,Karma

Karma:sepertinya tidak ada cara lain,baiklah,ayuk kita bantu dia

Rio dan Karma menculik Nagisa

Nagisa:oiiii ini kenapa,lepasin sebelum aku marah oeee

Karma:Hmm sabar Nagisa,dibalik penderitaan akan ada kesenangan

Nagisa:entah kenapa kalau kau yang bilang,aku semakin menderita

Karma:Riooo! *senyum*

Rio:*blush*kenapa?

Karma:kamu tahan nagisa ya,aku akan panggil Kayano *pergi*

Rio:Perasaanku saja atau apa apaan dengan senyuman tadi...

Nagisa:Kenapa Rio?kamu suka Karma?

Rio:Apa yang kau katakan?!dia suka Okuda kan?!

Nagisa:Aku pernah mendengar pepatah,meski orang sudah menikah pun,kita masih bisa suka sama dia

Rio:Apa maksudmu,Nagisa?

Nagisa:Maksudku...kenapa kau dukung aku sama Kayano?kau suka aku kan?

Rio:itu dulu,Nagisa!*Blush*

Nagisa:sama seperti sekarang,kau akan membantu Okuda dan Karma,betul?

Rio:hehhh nggak kok *blush* (darimana dia tau?!)

Nagisa:Kau memiliki perasaan sedih di dalam,Rio!Bagimana jika mereka memang pacaran suatu saat?Tidakkah kau berpikir cintamu itu sangat sia-sia?

Rio:*terkejut*nggakkkk *menangis*kenapa aku harus ceritakan ini

Nagisa:Apapun itu,kalau kamu jatuh cinta,katanya dunia ini akan bewarna

Rio:Sepertinya kau betul nagisa,sekarang,maafkan aku,aku harus pergi *berlari mengejar Karma*


	2. Perasaan Kacau Rio

Rio :"Karma tunggu aku!aku ingin bicara!"

Lalu Okuda datang ke arah Karma

Rio :"Ah ternyata bukan hal penting,selamat tinggal"*tersenyum lalu pergi*

Karma :"Ada apa ya dengan Rio,aku harap dia baik-baik saja,lho Okuda-san?ada perlu apa?"*tersenyum*

Rio : *Mengintip Karma dan Okuda*(mungkin aku mengganggu mereka)

Tiba-tiba Rio teringat akan hal yang diucapkan oleh Nagisa

Rio :*perlahan-lahan air mata bercucuran*"Kenapa aku menangis?apakah aku pantas menangis di tengah kebahagiaan orang?"

Lalu muncul Kayano dari belakang Rio

Kayano :"Kenapa Rio?kenapa kau mengintip Karma dan Okuda,apakah jangan-jangan...*tertawa*bagus kan?kalian berdua cocok!

Rio :"Nee..Kayano..apakah aku pantas menangis?"

Kayano :*senyum*"Kau boleh menangis sambil berteriak Rio!sampai hatimu memang puas sebentar,apakah kau tidak ingin menghentikan pembicaraan mereka?"

Rio :"Aku lemah,Kayano,sangat,sangat,sangat lemah sehingga aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Okuda"

Kayano :"kalau begitu biar aku saja yang-"

Rio :"TIDAKKK!JANGAN!"

Karma :"Lho?ada suara Rio?"*pergi ke arah Rio"

Kayano :"Ganbatte,Rio!"*pergi*

Karma :"Ada apa Rio?kau punya masalah?"

Rio :"Karma..kau masih suka Okuda?"

Okuda lalu datang menghampiri Rio dan Karma

Okuda :"Apa?!Karma suka padaku?!"

Karma :"Ssssttt!aduh kebongkar deh,itu benar Okuda"

Rio :"lalu aku ini..siapa?"

Karma :"Hah?udah jelas kan?kita ini kan teman"*Tertawa*

Rio :"Ohh gitu.."*melihat sinis ke Okuda* (matilah kau cewek sok imut)

Okuda :"Ehh kenapa Rio?mukamu sangat menyeramkan dari muka Ibuku saat marah"

Rio :*senyum*"Tidak apa-apa,lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kalian"(dasar cewek sialan ini,kau membuatku merasa jengkel sekarang -*)

Okuda :"Oh kamu takut mengganggu pembicaraan kami ya?hahaha terima kasih"

Rio :*pergi**tiba di tempat nagisa*Huh!dasar cewek sialan...lalu kenapa aku harus menangis karna laki-laki akabane itu,menjijikan,aku jijik pada diriku sendiri"

Nagisa :"Okuda gak salah kok,itu semua salah kamu kan,tidak mempedulikan perasaanmu selama ini dan akhirnya kau menderita begini"

Rio :"Aku tidak tau lagi,semua isi kepalaku kacau dibuat si Akabane itu,dasar mereka itu pasangan sialan"

Nagisa :"Lalu mengapa kamu suka pada dia?"*tertawa*

Rio :"Padahal aku dekat pada dia,untungnya aku tidak menyatakan cinta padanya"

Nagisa :"Kalau memang itu yang terbaik padamu,maka jangan menyesal,boleh sih berlari tetapi jangan sampai kau jatuh,Ok?"

Rio :*senyum*terjatuh?aku ini wanita hebat,lebih hebat dari Okuda yang hanya menciptakan ramuan"

Nagisa :"Kalau begitu siapa yang pantas di samping Karma"

Rio :"Mungkin Okuda..."

Nagisa :"Oh ayolah Rio!coba sesekali kau melawan dirimu!kau kuat kan?"

Rio :"Kalahkan diriku?"*tenang sejenak*

Nagisa :"Itu semua pilihanmu Rio,ingat kataku,jangan sampai jatuh karena terus melihat ke bawah,lihatlah ke depan!"

Rio :"Apakah aku pantas disamping Karma"

Nagisa :"Jika aku jadi kau,aku akan selalu optimis dan percaya diri,,ini bukan dirimu,Rio,semuanya memang berbeda setelah jatuh cinta ya..cinta memang susah dijelaskan,tetapi,kita tidak memperlukan alasan untuk mencintai orang kan?yang penting kita suka!"*senyum*

Rio :"Aku mengerti"*berlari*


	3. Perasaan Rio

Rio:*pergi ke Karma**lihat Karma dan Okuda*(Apa yang harus aku lakukan?)

Okuda:"Karma,mau ke lab biologi?"

Karma :*senyum iblis*"Ayo kita buat ramuan untuk kayano,Rio!"*pegang okuda*

Okuda:"Annu..Karma,aku bukan Rio"

Rio:*ngeliatin Karma dan Okuda*(apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?gak dengar!)

Karma:E-ehh sorry, apa kita ke ruangan biologi?"

Okuda :"kamu kan tadi minta ramuan reanimator"

Karma:*keringat dingin*(aku ada minta ya?)"heheh iya,aku masih kepikiran tentang ujian MM kita nanti"

Kayano:*lihat Rio*"oiii kau masih aja stalk mereka -_-",Karma sudah tau kau ada disini,bodoh -_-

Rio:"SSSTTTT diam aja dan bantu aku *dengan suara pelan*

Kayano:"Kau tidak dengar mereka ya?bagaimana jika aku rekam?"

Rio:"Karma itu sama pandainya seperti Nagisa lho - _-" "

Kayano:Kalu sudah tertangkap soal rekaman ini,kasih tau perasaanmu pada Karma,apakah kau tidak ingin?

Rio:"Tolong…ya..Kayano'

Kayano:"haha yasudah pegang HPmu,aku akan rekam melalui HP saja"*lalu pergi kea rah karma*

Rio:*buka aplikasi telephone di smartphone*

Kayano:"hy Okuda,aku juga mau minta ramuan ya !"

Okuda :"Baik, ikut kami ke Lab Biologi"*pergi masuk ke Lab Biologi*

Karma:"hey Kayano,aku merasa Rio melihatku dari belakang,apakah dia ada masalah denganku"

Kayano:*tertawa*iya banyak sekali sampai kau akan terkejut*mulai mengaktifkan rekaman aplikasi telephone*

Rio:*mendengar rekaman*(cih!ketangwan ya,mata dia sugoii)

Karma:"Lalu untuk apa kau rekam percakapan kita ini?"

Kayano:"kau akan tau nanti jadi biarkan semuanya begini dulu"

Karma:"Wah kamu udh pandai bicara ya,Kayano"*senyum jahat*

Okuda:"apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?kalian tidak ingin ramuannya?"

Karma:"liat nih Rio,si pacar nagisa ini berulah lagi"*senyum koro sensei*

Okuda:"Annu..Karma,aku ini Okuda bukan..Rio"

Karma: (Aduh aku kenapa gini terus!)"Aduh tadi aku sedikit ada masalah dengan Rio"

Rio:*terdiam mendengar rekaman*(aku tidak boleh terlalu memikirkan ini sebelum ini jadi salah paham)

Okuda,Karma dan Kayano ke ruang biologi

Okuda :"Karma,kamu mau ramuan apa?"

Karma :*bengong*

Okuda:"annu..Akabane-san"

Karma:"Eh kenapa?"

Okuda:"Justru aku ingin bertanya itu padamu,kau kenapa?"

Karma:"Aku..kenapa ya..hahaha gatau *air mata mulai bercucuran*hey Okuda,apakah kau ada ramuan untuk menghilangkan ini semua?"

Okuda:"Karma,aku bingung,kamu selalu memanggil Rio,bengong,lalu pertanyaanku sekarang,apakah kamu suka Rio?"

Karma:"Aku suka Okuda ,aku cumin terbayang kenapa Rio bertanya dirinya siapa ke aku"

Kayano :"Karma,jangan kau sembunyikan,kau suka Rio kan?"*senyum koro sensei*

Nagisa datang melihat Rio dan mendengar percakapan di ruang biologi secara tidak sengaja

Nagisa :*membuka pintu ruang biologi*Annu,ini dia Rio Nakamura!"

Rio:"Oiiii Nagisa baka!"

Nagisa dan Kayano :"Ganbatte"(bisik-bisik)

Karma:"Rio,maafkan aku,kita masih temanan kan?"

Rio:"Karma,aku bukan temanmu,aku ingin kita lebih dari teman"

Okuda:"Karma,ini rmauannya"

Nagisa dan Kayano:((Wah perempuan yang satu ini sepertinya berbahaya)

Kayano :"Oiii Okuda,kau mengganggu mereka!"

Okuda:"Karma meminta ini,lalu Karma kan belum jawab pernyataan Rio" *muka sombong seperti yandere*

Kayano,Rio,Nagisa :?! (Aku salah liat nih?) *cubit diri sendiri*

Okuda:"hah?kalian tidak mimpi,kalian terlalu meremehkan aku,terutama kau Rio,aku lebih kuat darimu ,aku yang pantas di samping Akabane"

Rio:"Itu semua tergantung,Akabane"

Nagisa:"Jadi Karma,kau memilih siapa?"

Karma:"udah pasti aku pilih Okuda dong -_-,kalian iniudah tau kan aku suka Okuda"

Okuda :*senyum yandere*"Nah kalian liat sendiri Akabaneku yang tercinta itu berkata seperti ini

Karma:*minum ramuan Okuda**senyum yandere*bye bye Rio

Rio:?!Akabane,ini tidak mungkin terjadi,aku tidak menyerah"

Okuda:*ketawa yandere*hahah sesukau lha Rio,Akabane akan terus bersamaku"

Rio:"Okuda,cinta yang dipaksa tidak akan pernah bagus"

Okuda:"Hmmm kamu udh tau ya"

Rio:"Lalu kamu ,Karma"

Karma:"Apa perempuan tidak bermoral?"

Rio:"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui,Aku suka kamu,itu saja,selamat tinggal"lari*

Okuda:*ketawa yandere*

Nagisa:*meriang*(ihh ngeri amat nih cewek culun ternyata yandere –")

Nagisa dan kayano :*muka menjijikan*(kimoii)

Okuda:*pura" menangis*lihat itu Akabane san,mereka semua mengejekku"

Karma:*tiba tiba di belakang Nagisa*kau mau apa?

Nagisa:Karma *bisik di kupin karma* Aktingmu keren juga *pergi*

Kayano:nice assist *senyum**mengejar Nagisa*

Okuda:"oh karmaku yang tercinta,tidakkah kamu rindu pada Nanamimu yang tercinta ini?"

Karma:"Gak tuh,kau menjijikan kayak perempuan hidung belang -_-" "

Okuda :"apa-apaan ini?!"

Karma:"aku minum ramuan yang kau persiapkan ke Kaano,bodoh,bahkan kau tidak menyadari itu?"

Okuda:"K-kauu *akan menusukan pisau ke jantung Karma*

Karma:*tiba-tiba di belakang Okuda**berbisik di telinga Okuda*"Cewek seperti kau akan bisa ditaklukan sama orang yang paling lemah dari dunia ini lho ups salah,kalau kamu ganggu aku dan Rio,kau akan kugantungkan seperti salib,ngerti?"

Okuda:*mematung*

Karma:"kalau gitu aku permisi dulu ya patung,sampaikan pada orang yang akan kau rayu selanjutnya bahwa dirimu aja yang kelihatan lemah padahal kenyataannya kau seperti ini"'

Okuda:*terjatuh**menangis seperti orang gila*

Karma:*mengejar Rio*

Rio:*menangis*aku ditolak lagi ya,mou!aku bisa suka sama si itu mungkin dari kelas 3-A *tertawa*

Nagisa dan kayano:*melihat Rio*(kasian amat nih cewek,udh bantuin karma nyatanya dibohongi kyk gini,lol"

Rio:*mendengar suara berlarian*(Nagisa dan kayano pasti mengejarku,aku harus lari)*berlari*

Karma: (dia lari?!dia tau ya?!)*tetap berlari mengejar Rio*

Nagisa dan Kayano : (kyk sinetron uttaran aja :v)

Rio:*berhenti sebentar*udh ah Nagisa Kayano kalian membuatku *melihat ke belakang*ca..pek?

Karma:"Got ya!Rio aku ingin bicara sebentar!"

Rio:*mulai melangkah ke belakan perlahan-lahan*

Karma:"Jangan lari,Kumohon"

Rio:"Ada apa?"

Karma:"Apakah pernyataan cintamu tadi,betulan?"

Rio:*senyum sambil menangis*"Iya maafkan aku,aku tidak bisa menahanya"

Karma:"Akan kujawab,jadi.."

Rio:*menuntup telinga*

Karma:*memeang tangan Rio*Mohon dengarkan sekali ini saja *malu*

Rio:*menangis*apa itu,cepatlah!

Karma:"Kau sudah dengar rekaman dari Kayano tadi kan,aku terus memanggil namamu?"

Rio: *blush* (dia juga uska ya?!ups tunggu dulu jangan salah paham,baka rio*

Karma:*senyum dan malu*aku sepertinya suka padamu

Rio:"E-Ehhh?"*muka padam merah semua*

Karma:"Aku suka pada Rio Nakamura,Mau kuulangi lagi?"

Rio:"Jangan!ini saja sudah membuatku mau pingsan"*malu*

Karma:"Aku juga sih"

Rio :"Jadi pasangan yang mengintip itu bagaimana,kayano kamu deluan ya"*senyum koro sensei*

Karma:*senyum koro sensei juga*

Kayano:"haha dasar pasangang seyum koro sensei,Nagisa..seperti yag kau ketahui…aku.."*malu*

Nagisa:"heh kau kenapa?kau sakit?mukamu merah tuh"

Kayano:"sssssssss..su..sususususususususu'

Rio dan Karma: (ayo dikit lagi)*senyum koro sensei*

Kayano :"susuku ketingalan di kelas,mau temani aku?"

Rio dan Karma:*tiba-tiba jatuh*(aduh nih ceweknya)

Rio:*bangkit*Kayano,jangan begitu atau kubunuh kau"

Kayano:"ARRRRGGGGHHH"

Nagisa:"Kenapa Kayano,kamu sakit?"

Kayano:"Iya aku sakit"

Rio : ( -_-" )

Kayano:"Aku sakit karena gak bisa bilag aku suka kamu nagisa"

Nagisa:"maksudmu apa?"

Kayano:*memegang bahu nagisa"Aku suka kamu,Nagisa Shiota!"

Nagisa:?!

Kayano:'Tidak apa,kau tidak usah jawab sekarangyang pentig kamu harus tau aku suka kamu *senyum*

Nagisa:"aku rasa kita boleh mencoba itu"

Kayano:"Apa itu?"

Rio dan Karma: (Habis laki-lakinya yang gak peka sekarang perempuannya,lol -_-" )

Nagisa :"date?"

Kayano:*blushing*aaaapppa,sangat boleh!

Nagisa:Ok deh *malu-malu*

Rio:"hahaha jadi gimana nih kita double date nih?"

Nagisa:"Boleh,ayuk'

Semuanya tertawa dan kembali ke rumahnya

* * *

Season 4 akan update tanggal 12 desember 2016 ya guys ^^,selamat baca


End file.
